


"That's five bucks, Yugyeom"

by mariituana



Series: Prompt Oneshots [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bets, Cliche, Fluff, JJP if you squint, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, angst if you squint, got5 are highkey markson fanboys, how 2 tag, im trash at tagging things, markson arguing, those cliche bets people make over relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariituana/pseuds/mariituana
Summary: Prompt #1; Person A and person B share the same group of friends but for some reason can’t stand each other. All of their friends have a secret bet going on between them on how long it will take A and B to start dating. When they eventually start dating they see the exchange of money from the bets and are both amused and annoyed.





	"That's five bucks, Yugyeom"

**Author's Note:**

> im not 100% used to writing these yet so its probably ooc yk but,, uh yeah ill probably get betterr

     They were just trying to have a study session. That's all they wanted. But.. that's easier said than done. Said fact is being proved right now.  
     "Here we go again.." Jinyoung rolled his eyes, turning his attention from his two arguing friends to his chemistry notes..  
     Kunpimook rolled his eyes. "I just need them to finally get over whatever their problem is soon. It's almost been a month since the bet and I'm going to lose my moneyyy!"  
     Yugyeom shrugged. "You know damn well 'Mook, they aren't gonna get over it anytime soon. They're both too stubborn." Yugyeom gestured to his two hyungs. "They always argue over something stupid. Does anyone even know what they're arguing about this time?"  
     "I think it's something about their English class. Who knows? Who cares, I've already lost the bet." Jinyoung spoke.  
     "I mean it was obvious they'd need more than two weeks to work their issues out.." Jaebum commented, walking into the room from downstairs, flicking Jinyoung on the head.  
     "I still thing Yugyeom is a little over the top with his prediction.. I mean 3 months? They're oblivious but they're not stupid.." Youngjae said, continuing to flip through his textbook. The maknae in question shrugged.  
     "At least I'm not Jinyoung-Hyung.."  
     "Wait, they stopped.." Kunpimook pointed out. The others stopped their chattering almost immediately, silence filling the air.  
     The five paused, before scrambling to stand outside the kitchen doorway, shoving eachother out of the way to get a look in the room.

     "What the hell do you mean?" Jackson spoke, confusion in his voice.  
     "I.. Are you really going to make me say it? Isn't it obvious??" Mark mumbled, leaning back against the counter top, turning his head away from the blonde.  
     "Make you say what? You're not making any sense."  
     "Nothing. We should go study. The others are probably annoyed that we're arguing like normal." Mark changed the subject, pushing himself off the counter. However, he didn't get very far before he was pushed back up against it.  
     "What the hell are you doing, Jackson?" Mark inquired biting his lip in attempt to calm himself down.  
     The younger boy didn't answer, only smirking at the elder's flushed face. He removed one of his hands from the counter top and placed it on his hyung's cheek.  
     "Jackson w-" he was cut off by the blonde's lips meeting with his own. He froze for a few seconds, before hesitantly kissing back.  
     After a few seconds, they pulled back. Mark's arms had found themselves wrapped around Jackson's neck, fingers threaded through his blonde hair.  
     The older boy flushed slightly. The younger, however, went to lean in again, before a loud squeal interrupted his plans.  
     "TAKE THAT YUGYEOM! AND YOU TOO, HYUNGS. I WIN!"   
     Mark rolled his eyes, leaning into his dongsaeng's chest to hide his embarrassment. Jackson, however, let out a laugh.  
     "THAT'S FIVE BUCKS YUGYEOM!" Kunpimook shouted again.  
     Mark groaned, while Jackson continued laughing. The younger reached down and grabbed the olders hand, pulling him into the living room, where their five friends had regathered. Their notes and textbooks forgotten on the floor, as they each handed Kunpimook 5$.  
     "Finally~!" Jinyoung shouted. "But couldn't this have happened like two weeks ago??" he whined, the others laughing at him.  
     Jackson and Mark watched the four tease Jinyoung over his prediction as they sat together on a recliner.  
     "To be honest, I'm not surprised.. " Mark smiled. Jackson nodded, as the two started getting to what they were supposed to be doing.  
     Maybe study sessions won't be that hard anymore after all..


End file.
